Ship Ahoy!
by Kharma
Summary: Catherine and Grissom are fighting and Sara is watching. GCR.


Title: Ship Ahoy  
  
Author: Kharma (Emma)  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked they belonged to Jerry Bruckheimer et al.  
  
Summary: Break time at the lab and Grissom and Catherine are arguing again. GCR. Brief mention of m/m relationship but nothing too specific.  
  
Rating: Umm, G?  
  
Feddback: I'll beg if I have to but it's really not a pretty sight.  
  
Archive: The Graveshift yahoo list and archive, yes. Anybody else, just ask and I will be honoured to say yes.  
  
Sara and Nick were standing at the window in the break room, looking down at the parking lot and watching Catherine and Grissom arguing. Again!  
  
"I've got it!" Sara suddenly exclaimed, making Nick jump.  
  
"Got what?" he asked.  
  
Sara excitedly pointed out of the window. "Who it is they remind me of."  
  
Warrick, sitting at the table behind them, groaned. "Please tell me you're not still on that."  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Well, I've finally figured it out so you can stop moaning."  
  
Nick looked between them, totally confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Sara sighed, walked away from the window and sat back down at the table. "For the last couple of months, I've had the weird feeling that their relationship reminded me of somebody else's."  
  
"And?" Nick prompted.  
  
"I've finally figure out whose," Sara said with a smirk and glare in Warrick's direction when she heard him mutter, "Thank God!"  
  
By now, Nick could hardly contain his curiosity. "Well? Who is it?"  
  
"Who's who?" Greg asked as he walked in and sat down next to Sara. Taking a breath, he suddenly looked at her suspiciously. "Sara," he asked seriously. "Is that my special Hawaiian blend you're drinking?"  
  
"No," she said as she flashed him her most innocent smile. "It's our special blend."  
  
"That's all right then," Greg said as he leaned in and kissed her, making Nick grimace and cover his eyes.  
  
"Will you two stop doing that? It's too weird."  
  
"It's been four months, Nick. You should be used to it by now." Sara sent a sly smile in Warrick's direction. "Anyway, you're a fine one to talk about weird relationships."  
  
"Don't bring me into one of your arguments," Warrick said calmly, smiling but not looking up from the file in his hands.  
  
He knew that although Nick and Sara teased each other constantly about their respective partners, it was done from love and anybody who made any nasty comments had better watch out. In fact, just after he had got together with Nick, Sara had overheard one of the new lab techs say something insulting about Warrick and Nick's relationship and she had pinned him against the wall and warned him that if she ever heard another comment about them, she would personally see to it that he would get the blame, whether it had anything to do with him or not. The poor man had been so intimidated that he had put in for a transfer.  
  
Greg took Sara's distraction as an opportunity to steal her coffee, eliciting an outraged response from Sara. "Hey! That's mine."  
  
"Now it's mine," Greg replied calmly and then grimaced when he took a sip. "Did you put sugar in this?"  
  
"Serves you right for stealing MY coffee," Sara said with a smirk. "Anyway, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"  
  
"You were telling us who Grissom and Catherine remind you of," Warrick reminded her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thank you, Warrick. It's nice to know I can rely on someone around here. As I was saying, I knew they reminded me of someone, but I could never figure out who. After that little scene in the parking lot just now, I finally figured it out."  
  
"Well?" Greg demanded impatiently. "Who is it?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, Sara. You can't leave us in suspense like this," Nick added.  
  
"Okay, you know that program about the forensic department that's on Thursdays?" When she saw them all nod, even Warrick who had decided he might as well take an interest in the conversation seeing as Sara had been driving him nuts with it for weeks, she continued. "Well, they remind me of the two leads. They argue constantly, but it's only because there's all this passion under the surface that's been restrained for years for one reason or another. Everybody around them sees the sparks that fly between them, but the only ones that don't, or rather won't, see it are them." She stopped for breath and waved towards the window. "That's Grissom and Catherine!" She looked round triumphantly and was surprised when Warrick started laughing. "What?" she demanded slightly hurt that he would laugh at her theory. "It's not that funny!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara," he managed to get out between chuckles. "I'm not laughing at your theory, I happen to think you're right."  
  
Sara folded her arms and glared at him. "Then what's so funny?"  
  
"It's just the idea of you being a shipper. I never pictured you as the type."  
  
Sara didn't say anything, she just went slightly red. Greg and Nick looked at each other across the table, slightly confused. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Greg asked.  
  
Nick shook his head. "Not a clue. Warrick, care to explain?"  
  
"A shipper," Warrick explained. "Is someone interested in the relationship between two people on a show. Specifically, the romantic relationship. There's websites, on-line message lists, fan-fiction, music videos and all sorts of stuff. A lot of its pure projection though, people just seeing what they want to see."  
  
Sara suddenly looked over at him and smiled mischievously. "Tell me, Warrick, how do you know so much about the subject?"  
  
He coughed, embarrassed. "I may have accidentally stumbled across a few websites one day."  
  
"Uh huh," Sara said with a smile, not believing him for one second. "So who is it, Warrick? Come on, you know who I ship for now."  
  
He glared at her and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't quite catch it," Sara said and grinned at him, totally unrepentant, when he shot her a look that should have dropped her dead on the spot.  
  
Warrick sighed and gave in. "Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter on Stargate SG-1," he admitted. When he saw they were all looking at him, he smiled. "What? I have a romantic side as much as the next man."  
  
Nick smiled at him. "We know you do, that's why we love you."  
  
"Yeah, right," Greg snorted and Sara briefly glared at him before smiling. Getting up, she walked back to the window and looked down.  
  
"They're still arguing," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, they would be, wouldn't they?" Greg reasoned. "After all, you said yourself the only reason they fight is because they won't let themselves admit how they feel."  
  
Sara sighed. "I know. I just wish they would stop fighting the fact that they're in love and get on with it. I want them to be as happy as we are."  
  
Nobody said anything for a while after that, they were all lost in their own thoughts. Sara's sudden exclamation of, "Oh God!" made everybody look up in surprise. "What?" they all asked at the same time.  
  
Sara turned to them, the shock clearly written on her face. "She slapped him. Catherine actually slapped Grissom!"  
  
The three men looked at each other for a second and then bolted for the window. Once there, the four younger team members looked down on the scene being played out before them in the parking lot with baited breath. None of them moved or spoke; it was as if they were afraid of doing anything to break up what they all hoped was about to happen.  
  
Even from two stories above them, they could see and almost feel the tension that surrounded Grissom and Catherine. They could see the fire that flashed in Catherine's blue eyes and the anger on Grissom's face and then everything changed. One second they were glaring at each other and they next they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.  
  
Warrick, Nick, Sara and Greg never could figure out exactly who started that first kiss but they all greed that it didn't really matter. They had finally stopped fighting the way they felt. Just like Greg, Sara, Nick and Warrick before them they had accepted the truth. A fact that was proved six months later when they were married and further proved when Catherine gave birth to their first child 5 months after that.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: This hasn't been betaed so any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also, I know there are no windows on the break room and I have no idea what floor it's on but for the purposes of this story, lets all just play pretend.  
  
Anybody interested in reading some excellent G/C fiction should check out the following: http:www.graveshiftcsi.com/ 


End file.
